Feel The Fireworks
by TheCaptianMorgan
Summary: Eli Taika is a boy not used to feeling love for another person. Then during a celebration of July 4th at Camp Half-Blood, something happens that sets off more than just fireworks...


**Title:** Feel the Fireworks  
><strong>Author:<strong> MorganLaFye  
><strong>BetaBunny-Handler:** none  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Eli and Cynthia  
><strong>Disclaim Here:<strong> I claim all rights Eli and this story…that's it. Cynthia belongs to a good friend of mine, and the Percy Jackson World obviously isn't mine.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind**_

_**Wanting to start again**_

After all the crap and drama that's happened in the past all Eli wanted to do was to start again. And through Camp Half-Blood, he was starting to feel normal and accepted.

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**Like a house of cards**_

_**One blow from caving in**_

Sometimes though, it felt like one push, one single action might send him over the edge.

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep**_

_**Six feet under scream**_

_**But no one seems to hear a thing**_

He tried to talk to his other cabin mates, but no one seemed to understand. Sure they accepted him, but he never felt true love, which is something he's been desperately searching for. Someone to be completely one with. And then he saw _**her**_ during the Fourth of July celebration. The girl everyone's been talking about and the girl who stole his heart at that very moment.

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

_**Cause there's a spark in you**_

And looking into her beautiful green eyes as he walked over to her, Cynthia, in a daze, he thought to himself that maybe she could be the one reignite the spark in him.

_**You just gotta ignite the light**_

_**And let it shine**_

_**Just own the night**_

_**Like the Fourth of July**_

When his face became just mere centimeters away from hers on that wonderful Fourth of July night, she lifted her head and stare into his eyes. "Can I help you?" she whispered. "Yes, I think you can" he replied as he brushed away her firework red hair and lifted her chin, before pressing his lips to hers.

_**Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own**_

It seemed like fireworks went off the moment their lips met. And the world became so distant and far away as they faded into a world of their own. Just Eli and Cynthia, as it should be.

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

Eli knew right then and there that even though his life may have seemed like a hurricane, that Cynthia was the rainbow that came after all the destruction.

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

Maybe that was the reason why his life has been so troubling. So it was worth it when he opened the door that lead to her.

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know**_

When he met her though, it was like getting struck with a lightning bolt. And kissing her made his heart explode.

_**You just gotta ignite the light**_

_**And let it shine**_

_**Just own the night**_

_**Like the Fourth of July**_

_**Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

In the distance, Eli could hear could fireworks going off and shouts of laughter and happiness.

_**Baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"**_

But it didn't matter, because Eli and Cynthia were making their own fireworks go off.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

_**And now it's time to let it through**_

He laughed to himself thinking how her name meant moon goddess, when she glowed ten times brighter than the moon.

_**Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on show 'em what your worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

.

_**Baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe**_

She had an awed expression on her face, but come to think of it, he probably did to. "Did you see the fireworks?" Cynthia asked breathlessly. "No" replied Eli. "But I felt them" he added on as he leaned down for another kiss.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_


End file.
